object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Other BucketStudio22's Characters
The following is a list of other BucketStudio22 characters on Object Connects in their names and genders. These are the characters that were only created by BucketStudio22 himself and some of them appear more than others. To see other characters created by everyone else, go to Cameo Appearance. First Appeared In What Camp: Part 1 Alarm Clock Alarm Clock is a male blue alarm clock character who appears in the episode, What Camp: Part 1. No other pieces of information about this character but as it turns out, Alarm Clock was a contestant from one of the scrapped projects before it got canceled but he later appeared in the show as a random citizen. He can be seen sitting behind the building that it turns out to be a train station. Frozen Yogurt Frozen Yogurt is a female yellow Yogurt Cup with a strawberry frozen yogurt on top who appears in the episode, What Camp: Part 1. She, along with Glassy Diamond, Jar, and Sugar Cookie appeared in the scene where Jack explains how this object show works, and she can also be seen in one of the scenes where she swims in the lake. Trivia: * This is the same Frozen Yogurt who appear as one of the hosts in the canceled camp called Battle For Cake Kingdom. Glassy Diamond Glassy Diamond (or GD or Glassy for short) is a female glass diamond who appears in the episode, What Camp: Part 1. She, along with Frozen Yogurt, Jar, and Sugar Cookie appeared in the scene where Jack explains how this object show works, and she's also played as the winner of the show, holding the 1,000,000 font. Glassy Diamond was so close to being included in the show but couldn't because of the 20 characters limit, so she was overshadowed by some characters. Heely Heely (the name and gender were confirmed by BucketStudio22) is a female crimson red high heel who appears in the episode, What Camp: Part 1. No other pieces of information about this character nor her production history, not evening the other characters from the show don't know about her including Bucket. Her existence of being here has yet to be revealed. She was created for Object Connects as a random citizen or possibly more than that in future episodes. Unlike the other minor characters, Heely was seen again in the episode Make A Shot where she and the other people were having a picnic. Heely appeared yet again in Keep An Eye. Unlike before, she appeared in the episode twice; one for when she walks away during Journal and Toothbrush were talking and the other she appears in the beach during Sundae and Thing are started arguing at each other during the challenge. Jar Jar is a male jar who appears in the episode, What Camp: Part 1. He, along with Frozen Yogurt, Glassy Diamond, and Sugar Cookie appeared in the scene where Jack explains how this object show works.Jar was supposed to be on the show but got scrapped in favor of other characters. Lantern (BucketStudio22 Version) Lantern is a male lantern who appears in the episode, What Camp: Part 1. No other pieces of information about this character. He appeared in the show as a random citizen. Also fun fact, This lantern was supposed to be in the game but he got scrapped in favor of other characters, or possibly in favor of the KirbyRider1337 version of Lantern. Propeller Hat (PlanetBucket Version) Propeller Hat is a male blue and white colored propeller hat who appears in the episode, What Camp: Part 1. His gender was confirmed to be male by BucketStudio22. No other pieces of information about this character but he was created for Object Connects as a background character. Sugar Cookie Sugar Cookie '''is a female pink colored sugar cookie who appears in the episode, What Camp: Part 1. She, along with Frozen Yogurt, Glassy Diamond, and Jar appeared in the scene where Jack explains how this object show works. Out of all of the scrapped characters, Sugar Cookie is by far the closest one to made it to the final version but then she got scrapped in favor of Journal. First Appeared In Make A Shot Boomerang '''Boomerang is a male dark gray and red colored boomerang who appears in the episode, Make A Shot. No other pieces of information about this character. He appears in that scene where he and the other minor characters are having a picnic party that interupts the show. Boomerang was supposed to be the show but he got scrapped in favor of other characters. Soda Can 'Soda Can '''is a female purple colored soda can with blue stripes who appears in the episode, Make A Shot. Her gender was confirmed to be female by BucketStudio22. No other pieces of information about this character but she was created for the show as a background character. She appears in that scene where she and the other minor characters are having a picnic party that interupts the show. Her appearance looks strikingly similar to Canny from Object Redundancy. Vase '''Vase ' is a male red-orange color vase and possibly a beta version of Quince. A character A know at all but with a careless attitude. He was scrapped in favor of the six characters from the first two scrapped projects. First Appeared In Keep An Eye Lemonade '''Lemonade '''is a male gray colored jar with lemonade and lemons inside who appears in the episode, Keep An Eye. He, along with his twin sister Pink Lemonade, appeared in the scene where they are being hand shaking but Journal but he's confused for both of them hand shaking at each other. Pink Lemonade '''Pink Lemonade '''is a female gray colored jar with pink lemonade and pink lemons inside who appears in the episode, Keep An Eye. She, along with his twin brother Lemonade, appeared in the scene where they are being hand shaking but Journal but only her is hand shaking back. Two of these characters were supposed to be contestants in Object Connects before being cut. Category:Characters Category:Contestants From A Scrapped Project Category:Male Category:Female Category:Minor Characters